


Time Flows Like Ink

by HKGlenstid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fuinjutsu, Gen, Naruto is Just Naruto, Podfic, Slice of Life, Team Minato-centric, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid
Summary: After a fuinjutsu experiment gone wrong, Minato is yanked into a future where his family is dead, his team fell apart and the Uchiha were slaughtered. With the defective seal burning in his palm, Minato struggles to stay afloat in a Konoha that isn't his. (Podfic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time Flows Like Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926885) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



> This is a podfic for "Time Flows Like Ink". The story belongs to GwendolynStacy and you should honestly check out the rest of her work as my voice does not give her justice as an author.

https://soundcloud.com/joel-yap-960673568/time-flows-like-ink-chapter-1


	2. Chapter 2

<https://soundcloud.com/joel-yap-960673568/time-flows-like-ink-chapter-2>


End file.
